


Trading Secrets

by Nimi_Halter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Forced Relationship, G!P, G!P Sombra, Girl Penis Sombra, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimi_Halter/pseuds/Nimi_Halter
Summary: Sombra uses secrets to get what she wants and that includes Moira.Moibra heavy.Takes place during the current Overwatch Time.Established Moira/Sombra "arrangement"Past Moira/Angela mention





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for seven years, however Overwatch has sparked my interest in writing again. Please excuse some of the clunky exposition.

"Do you know why I love fucking you so much, Roja?” Sombra smirked against Moira’s shoulder. Her sharp nails dug into the pale skin of Moira’s hips.

“…” Moira tried not to bark at the smaller woman or give her any reaction, instead choosing to stay silent. If she had to endure this she might as well make it less enjoyable for Sombra.

“It’s because you’re tight as a virgin,” Sombra ran her tongue from Moira’s shoulder to her neck and finally to her ear lobe, giving it a small bite. She suddenly pushed her hips forward, sending her cock deeper into Moira’s tight walls. Moira winced at the action, she griped the sheets beneath tighter to the point her right arm actually felt pain.

“You remind me of my Russian friend, stubborn and tense,” Sombra raised her torso and admired the view she was sure no one had seen before. The Minister of Genetics, naked and on all fours, getting pounded from behind. Moira’s pale skin was almost blinding excepted for the red scratches Sombra had created before. Even though Sombra had been with “beautiful” women before, she found Moira oddly attractive. Sombra thought that maybe it was the idea of bringing down one of Talon’s council members to her level was what excited her. Or maybe it was because Sombra wanted to see why the famous Mercy had eagerly given herself to Moira.

Sombra had hacked into the Overwatch main computer obtained the secret recordings of Angela and Moira together. It seemed someone was watching the agents very closely. Videos and audio files weren’t enough for her though, so she had to experience Moira herself.

“I bet Angela used to kiss you when you two were fucking,” the hacker wished she had videos of the two scientists in their private quarters, “she would let you top, but not me.” Sombra started to move her hips faster, feeling the familiar ache start to form at the base of her cock and balls.

“No, I do the fucking,” Sombra leaned down again and rested her chin on Moira’s shoulder, “I fuck people with secrets and get them to do what I want. You’re lucky though, I usually reserve this treatment for the ones that get my engine going.”

“Just finish it!” Moira finally spoke up, Sombra did like drag these nights out for her own sadistic pleasure.

“I will,” Sombra whispered and let go of her self control, pounding hard against Moira, enjoying the slapping sound their thighs made. Moira bit her tongue, if she even let out a single moan or whimper Sombra would never let it go.

The red head didn’t know if it had been the many years alone or the lack of human interaction, but she had started to enjoy these nights. The release only an orgasm could bring was rare for her. It wasn’t because she lacked a sex drive or willing partners, but because no one could ever compare to Angela. Sombra didn’t seem to care for proving herself or building up to sex, she simply took what she wanted. The minister found that trait admirable, although she wished she would utilize it differently. Moira determined it was the physical and psychological needs only a real person could provide during sex was what changed her mind. Everyone needed a true release from time to time and Moira’s role in Talon and Oasis provided even less chances for it. Sombra always seemed to appear wherever and whenever she wanted, often at opportune times. Eventually, Moira could predict when the hacker would show up in her bedroom or office. She’d prefer if she spent her nights with Angela, but those days were long gone.

“Dios!” Sombra pushed herself all the way inside and started grinding against Moira’s walls. The hacker let go of Moira’s hips and kneading her own pierced nipples, her body trembling as Moira’s tight walls started gripping her cock tight.

“Fuck!” Sombra yelled when she felt the pressure released from her cock and balls and sank her teeth on the nape of Moira’s neck, biting down hard. Moira let out a yell, the sudden pain on her neck and the hot cum squirting inside her sent her senses into over drive. Her arms and knees nearly gave out, but she managed to stay in place as her own orgasm sent her soaring.

Sombra tried to push her cock in deeper, but she was already balls deep and her cum was starting to push back. She ended up rocking both of them back and forth, looking for any friction that would help her orgasm last a little longer. Their orgasms lasted for what seemed like a while, but it was actually just enough for Sombra to empty her balls in Moira.

Moira’s muscles relaxed as her own orgasm faded, making both of them flop onto the sheets beneath. The sudden movement made Sombra’s softening cock pop out of Moira, releasing a wave of cum onto the free space between their thighs. Neither moved for a few minutes, except Sombra when she finally released her bite from Moira’s neck and licked away most of the blood that had oozed out. The only sound either could hear was their own panting breaths.

With a sign of relief, Moira pushed the spent hacker to the side and got off the bed.

“I want you gone when I get out of the shower,” Moira commanded as she grabbed some tissues and tried to wipe away the semen running down her inner thighs.

“You’re not going to ask me to stay the night?” Sombra smirked as she watched Moira use multiple tissues to wipe away her seed only to frown when more came out of her, “I haven’t exploded like that in quite a while, but I can go another round.” Sombra reached for her flaccid cock and started pumping it, making sure to smear their shared fluids all over it. Moira looked at her for a few moments and then at the clock on her night stand.

“3:45AM…” Moira whispered to herself, she didn’t want to seem eager or willing, but even if she tried to get some sleep it would be worthless.

Fully erect again, Sombra hopped off the bed and made it to Moira’s side. She grabbed the scientist’s right arm and slowly brought the damaged hand up and kissed it.

“Won’t you spend the rest of the night with me?” Sombra smirked against the purple knuckles, repeating a few of Angela’s lines always made Moira comply. Moira glared down at her with mismatched eyes, she looked ready to attack her for defiling such a precious memory. However, she reached down with her free hand and grabbed Sombra’s glistening cock and balls. The painful grip made Sombra attempt to jump back, but her trapped cock held her in place.

“No biting this time,” Moira didn’t release Sombra’s member, she instead used it to pull her back to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing here?” Moira asked when she saw Sombra in her Oasis office. The lights were dimmed, but she could still make out the smaller women sitting on the grand chair behind her desk. She looked the same as always; a cocky smirk, expressive purple eyes, and wearing her usual attire, although her jacket was missing.

“What are you wearing, Roja?” Sombra said before she took a sip of Moira’s whiskey she had helped herself to. She had never seen Moira wear a skirt or heels before, it was always slacks and loafers for the scientist. Her member started to twitch as she examined Moira’s attire, a purple cheongsam made of silk that ended just above her knees and black high heels. Her right arm was covered by a long black glove that went up to the dress and exposed purple fingers.

“Don’t play dumb,” Moira started making her way to her desk, “The Lucheng Interstellar Company was here, I’m sure you’ve helped yourself to their files.”

Sombra raised her glass before taking another sip, smiling as she got a better look at Moira. The Chinese dress actually managed to show off Moira’s curves. Sombra could already see herself holding onto Moira’s hips while paying extra attention to her chest.

“Some of the ministers thought it’d be a good idea to celebrate the Chinese New Years while the Interstellar Company visited,” Moira finally got to her desk and took the glass of whiskey near the edge she hadn’t seen before.

“I’ve read somewhere you like to dress up,” Sombra put her glass down and pushed the chair back.

“I enjoy the theatrics,” Moira downed the drink in one gulp and slammed the glass against the desk, “what do you want!?”

“I wanted to tell you what the space people are saying in their private communications, but seeing you like this has made me forget,” Sombra finished her drink and put the glass next to Moira’s. She closed the space between their hands and grabbed the scientist by the wrist.

“I can give you the information, but it will have to be the usual arrangement.”

“I’m not a toy you can use when you want, _Olivia_ ,” Moira pulled her arm away. She smirked when Sombra’s cocky smile turn into a deep frown.

“You’re not the only one who can dig up secrets. Oasis has its own Ministry of Intelligence Gathering.” Moira walked around the desk and stood in front of the Latin woman.

“It seems we are on even ground now, Roja,” Olivia tried to get up, but Moira pushed her back on the seat with her right hand.

“Now that that’s established, why don’t we discuss our little arrangement,” Moira stepped closer, putting her knee between Olivia’s legs.

Olivia’s usual smirk returned, “I would say I’m surprised, but I’m not. Not after ruining your sheets so many times.”

“Don’t think it’s anything more than sexual gratification, Olivia,” Moira straddled the chair, facing Olivia, and sat on her thighs, “you’re just a decent fuck.” Moira felt Olivia’s growing member twitch beneath her.

“So…” Sombra placed her hands on Moira’s hips, “what do you want?”

“A copy of the files of Angela and me,” Moira started rubbing her groin against Olivia’s, enjoying the slight painful expressions she was making. Moira thought she should’ve let the hacker take her pants off, but she enjoyed causing her a little pain.

“Done,” Sombra tried to shift her hips. While Moira wasn’t that heavy her cock was struggling beneath, restrained by the weight and the fabrics around.  

“And I want any trace of them gone from the world.” Moira paused her grinding when she felt her own arousal growing between her legs. The heat started to spread all over her body, turning pale flesh a soft pink. The sudden sensation of calloused finger tips rubbing dangerously close to her entrance made her raise her body. Both looked at each other intently when the hacker realized she wasn’t wearing anything beneath the dress.

“Someone was expecting a visitor,” Olivia brought her hand out from under Moira’s dress and brought it close to her face. To her delight she could see her fingers glistening in the dim light with Moira’s slick.

“Done,” Olivia licked her wet fingers, “I want to know who told you about my real identity.”

“Our spies in Vulskaya Industries,” Moira lowered herself again, but paused when she was pushed back.

“At least let me get comfortable, Roja,” Olivia hooked both of her thumbs in her waist band and pulled her trouser down to her knees. Her member sprung up proudly, finally released from its confines.

“Damn, that’s better,” the hacker pumped her free member a few time, getting as hard as it could before returning her hands to Moira’s hips again.

“Are you done?” Moira started to lower herself again.

“Yeah, let’s get this started!” Olivia didn’t like how eager she sounded.

“I’m in control here,” Moira grabbed Olivia’s cock and pushed it against her stomach before pressing her entrance against the shaft. Olivia was about to protest, but Moira started swaying her hips back and forth. Her warm folds moved down to Olivia’s balls and up to her cock’s head, teasing it with a little grind before going back down and repeating. The cock nearly slipped in a few times when she grinded against it, both her slick and Olivia’s pre-cum started to make the motion a lot more fluid and cock slippery.

Olivia couldn’t believe how much pleasure she was getting from Moira’s action. The shifting weight pressing down and the pink folds tracing her cock squeezed out every drop of pre-cum she had. Both their fluids had started to smear on her pelvis and stomach, but she didn’t care, the familiar pressure in her balls was starting to build up. Her cock was suddenly fully engulfed in hot, tight muscles. Olivia gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, she had to cover her mouth with one hand to prevent a moan from escaping. All of their build up fluids had made it easy for Moira to finally slip Olivia’s full length inside in one quick movement.

“Fuck…” Moira arched her back backwards. The sudden stretch of her walls was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Moira grabbed Olivia’s shoulders for support before lifting her body up slowly. When she only felt Olivia’s cock head in her she slammed down, gasping as the muscles were suddenly stretched out again.

Desperate to get more friction, Olivia started to move her hips against Moira.

“Don’t move!” Moira moved her hands closer to the hacker’s neck with her thumbs linking in the middle. She added just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable.

“You should know I’m into this,” Olivia’s grip of Moira’s hips tighten, the scientist could feel sharp nails poking through her dress.

“You truly are a degenerate,” Moira raised herself again before slamming down again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to apologize for this update being so short and taking forever to upload. As you can tell, I expected this to come out during the lunar celebration, but time just slipped out of my grasp. I am working on another chapter, hopefully something a bit longer, that will focus on Sombra and another of her “friends”


End file.
